


One Perfect Day

by SaneCharlie



Category: Sentinels of the Multiverse (Card Game)
Genre: Comic Violence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaneCharlie/pseuds/SaneCharlie
Summary: The happy little story of a superhero prepping for her wedding anniversary.





	

Tachyon woke up, kissed her sleeping wife and left a note on the bedside table saying ‘Have a perfect day darling! See you tonight!’ before she went off to her lab at the Freedom Tower, and she was barely through the tower’s big front door when things started to go wrong. The canteen was out of burgers, so she had to stock up on just fries – she didn’t hate fries, but she tended to get a little cranky with not enough protein. A hyperactive, superpowered scientist with a bad mood could be a lot worse than your average person with a bad mood. But she gritted her teeth, got some cheese and bacon and mayo on her fries, and tried to make the best of it.

Her phone rang.

She sighed, lifted it to her face, and said “Yes?”

She listened.

“No, that’s not okay! I paid you to make jewellery for me, if it wasn’t going to be ready in time-“

She listened.

“I see…

“…mm-hmm…

“…uhuh.

“Omnitron, you say.

“Oh, you were…?

“Yes, I see.”

She sighed deeply.

“Look, I…

“…no, I see that.

“…no, we can talk about that later. I need to go and arrange a new gift for my wife.”

She hung up, chewed a handful of fries, and thought. Then she nodded to herself, and raced off to a lab. If doing things the normal way had failed, it must be time to try science!

* * *

 

Five minutes later, she’d cordoned off a lab for herself and was repurposing some equipment to do things for which it had never had been intended – just another day at the office, in that respect. The numbers on her goggles were telling her some good things, and some things that were probably intended as warnings. She ignored them. She often ignored warnings like that.

When everything was organised and the process had started, she cornered a lab assistant and advised him that under no circumstances, up to and including an attack by extradimensional monsters, was anybody to enter the room or attempt to stop the process. She grudgingly conceded that if it started to damage the building they could at least call her to find out what to do about it.

Then she left, at great speed.

* * *

 

The florist wasn’t tiny, but it was crowded. Blooms and bouquets towered everywhere, looming over the patrons, and the scent of pollen was intense. Just the sort of thing Dana loved. Meredith smiled to herself – no matter what, she’d make sure her wonderful wife would have a fantastic night.

She nodded to the florist at the counter, and he produced the bouquet she’d ordered. It was perfect, built around a core of white roses. Beautiful. She paid the man, and carefully, gently, took it from his hands.

“Alright everybody, hands up! This is a robbery!”

She turned to look. The robber didn’t look like the cleverest she’d ever dealt with – the eyeholes on his mask had clearly been cut with scissors, possibly by someone who’d never touched scissors before, and his pistol looked suspiciously like it might be meant to shoot water.

“Seriously,” she scoffed, “a florist? Is that a big payday for guys like you?”

The gun swung her way. “Hey, watch it lady, I said hands up!”

“I’m not letting go of these flowers.”

“I said drop them!”

Her eyes narrowed.

“Fine.”

She let them go, and they started to fall.

The first thing she hit was his gun, ripping it from his hands onto the floor. Then she stomped on his foot, jabbed him in the solar plexus, and as he curled a little in shock and pain, she shot her knee up into his face. Finally, partly because of her mood and partly because of his rudeness and partly because he was making a perfect target, she kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him shooting out into the street.

Then she caught the flowers, just before they would have hit the ground. She straightened her jacket, nodded again to the florist, and strode out.

* * *

 

When the next stop actually had what she wanted, and there were no problems with it, she breathed a sigh of relief. She paid the cashier, took her little cardboard package, and left balancing both gifts in her arms and walking with a little spring in her step.

That might have been too optimistic.

She sidestepped at her normal extreme speed as a cabbage tumbled her way, and exploded. She knew who had hurled it even before she looked and saw the green-skinned villain preparing another volley of produce.

“Oh no,” she grumbled.

“Halt, Green Grosser!” came a shout from above. “You will no longer endanger these good citizens with your…danger vegetables!”

“Oh, _no_.”

The purple figure leaped down from his perch, cape fluttering behind him, and struck a dramatic pose – directly in the path of a detonating tomato. He tumbled back into a window, and collected about a dozen sharp shards as he went through it.

“Ow,” said Guise.

“Ahahahahahahaaa!” The Grosser leaped in to attack again, but was suddenly grabbed by the collar. Guise tried to take advantage, then he too was grabbed, and the pair of them found themselves thrown to the ground, lying side by side.

Tachyon glared down at them.

“Okay children, listen up. I have tried so hard to be patient today, but you two have me at the end of my tether. If you insist on having your ridiculous parody of a fight, then you will kindly take it somewhere a long way from here, or I will be _very upset with both of you_. AmIentirelyclear?”

Guise nodded. The Green Grosser swallowed a giggle and nodded as well, and then the two of them got up and made shockingly good time as they disappeared into the distance.

Tachyon checked her package and the flowers, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw everything was okay.

Time was still running away, though. She dashed back to the tower, hoping that things there were going to plan.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Dana arrived home to find her wife waiting for her, a box in one hand, and a beautiful bouquet in the other.

“You remembered!”

“Of course I did! Four years married, how could I forget? Happy anniversary, darling.” They shared a quick kiss.

“And to you! What’s in that box?”

She handed it over, and the box opened to reveal a gorgeous diamond necklace, sparkling enough to light up the room.

“Oh, it’s beautiful! Where did you get it?”

“I…actually ended up having to make it myself.”

“Yourself?” She looked stunned. “Mer-mer, you may have an undiscovered talent.”

“Well if you think that’s impressive, just wait until you see the rest. I’ve cooked a wonderful dinner, dessert is from your favourite little patisserie downtown, and you don’t look thrilled what’s wrong?”

Dana looked a little embarrassed. “Well, I don’t have a gift for you. Sorry, Mer-bear.”

“What happened?” said Meredith, pulling out a chair.

“Well, I had something planned, just the perfect gift, but everything went wrong.”

Tachyon grinned. “Really? Sounds dreadful. What happened?”

Dana felt her wife’s cheerful mood and, helpless to resist it, started smiling too. “Okay, but let me just warn you, it’s a ridiculous story. So I went out to the jeweller, but the place was closed up because of some supervillain…”


End file.
